


Reunion

by slightlytookish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Community: renlylorasfest, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Renly returns to King's Landing, Loras is there to meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "joyous reunion when Renly gets back from meeting Robert and Ned &c on the road" for the Happy Endings Comment Fest at [renlylorasfest](http://renlylorasfest.livejournal.com/). It was also written for the "in public" square on my Kink Bingo card.

It is late when Renly arrives at King's Landing, well ahead of the slow-moving column of wheelhouses and wagons bearing the royal family and Lord Stark's household. He left them soon after Robert dismissed him from the hall, and his ride was punctuated with laughter each time he thought of Joffrey's sword sitting at the bottom of the Trident.

It is late, and Renly isn't expecting to meet anyone as he strides through the corridors to his chambers. The absence of the royal family means an absence of guards; Renly should be able to slip into Loras' rooms unnoticed tonight. But first he must clean himself up a bit, and he eagerly quickens his pace as he rounds the last corner only to find himself yanked into a nearby alcove. He stumbles, his heart beating fast, but has no time to react before Loras' smiling face appears close to his own.

"Hello," he says before kissing Renly, a soft press of lips that starts slow but soon grows more insistent. Renly spares a thought for the danger of their situation – the alcove provides little shelter, and they will be seen if anyone passes by – before the slide of Loras' tongue draws his attention to more pressing matters. 

When the kiss finally ends they're both breathing hard. Loras' hands flit from Renly's face to his shoulders to his hair, like he can't get decide where to touch him first. "I missed you."

"I noticed," Renly says, laughing, though he can't resist darting in for another quick kiss. At least, he means for it to be quick but he can't help lingering, since it's Loras. When they part again Loras is looking at him like Renly is the most important thing in the world. It makes Renly feel a little lightheaded, knowing that he's so well loved. 

"You're all I thought about," he tells Loras, and it's not an exaggeration. "I rushed back hoping to surprise you, but here you are. Shouldn't you be in bed, ser? You have a training session in the morning, if I'm not mistaken."

Loras' mouth turns down at the corners, but his eyes are bright with mischief. "My bed is cold," he complains. "And I was wishing for something to warm it when your squire informed me that you had arrived."

"Not the same squire that I sent to prepare a bath for me? With great haste, I might add."

"The very same," Loras says, grinning. "But I made certain to ask him before you left to find me the moment you returned. And a squire's solemn word takes precedence over bathwater, I'm afraid."

"I think I need to find a new squire," Renly says, laughing again, though his heart stutters a little at the thought of Loras going to the trouble, and again when he thinks of Loras all alone in his cold bed. 

"Well, I'm here now," he says, tugging Loras closer. He can't tear his eyes away from Loras' mouth. "And still covered in the dust from the road, no thanks to you. Was there something urgent you needed to discuss?"

"More like something I needed to do," Loras says, and he drops to his knees right there and begins unlacing Renly's trousers.

"Someone will see," Renly says, but he's not exactly protesting and Loras knows it, if his smug little smile when he finally frees Renly's cock is any indication.

"I think the little birds are all asleep now," he says. "But you'd better be quiet, just to be safe." His eyes don't leave Renly's as he takes him into his mouth, and Renly's knees go so weak that his hands scrabble at the stones at his back, seeking purchase in hopes of remaining upright somehow.

Loras knows just how to make him fall apart, and the wet warmth of his mouth and the firm strokes of his hand combine to make Renly tremble. At this late hour the corridor is still empty but he imagines what they would look like right now if anyone happened by, with Loras' hair gleaming in the flickering torchlight as he makes Renly slump against the wall in pleasure. The thought sends a spike of fear to his belly. The thought almost makes Renly spill.

"Come here," he says, grabbing fistfuls of Loras' shirt until he pulls off. Renly tugs Loras to his feet and kisses him; Loras' mouth is very wet and Renly tastes himself as he fumbles the laces of Loras' trousers. He finally gets them loosened just enough to draw out Loras' cock and the first hard press of it against his own makes them both whimper. 

Renly wraps his hand around them both and Loras' hand soon joins his, the rhythm building with every stroke. Renly thinks he hears footsteps down the corridor and feels that familiar jolt of fear. He crushes his mouth to Loras' as he comes harder than he ever has before. He's still panting when Loras follows, rocking into his hand, and after that there's no sound aside from them trying to catch their breaths. The footsteps, if they were ever there, are long gone. 

"My squire must have prepared that bath by now," Renly says when he's recovered enough to speak. "You could join me, if you'd like."

Loras smiles as he tucks himself and Renly back into their trousers and does up the laces. "Only if you promise to let me dirty you again when we’re finished," he says, wiping his sticky hands on Renly's cloak.

Renly pushes him away, laughing. And then, because he can never keep away from Loras for long, he pulls him close and leans in for another kiss.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631797) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
